Behind every great man
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Peter is best friends with Karalina Stark. The only person who stuck with him and helped him master his skills. Jealousy, friendship, family, and love conquering all ensues. Planning on writing a sequel that takes place during the Avengers based on a picture I found on Pinterest.
1. Chapter 1

Behind every great man

**I do not own Spider-Man or Iron Man in any way.**

**A/N-This has been bouncing around in my head since I saw The Amazing Spider-Man. My thoughts were...if this came out after Iron Man and they both live in New York...then where was Iron Man. I mean...they both live in Manhattan. This takes place between Iron Man 2 and The Avengers.  
**

* * *

Tony Stark struggled to get his 4 year old daughter to stand still. "Pepper!" he yelled.

Pepper entered the room. "Yes Mr. Stark", she said.

"Could you please get her ready and take her to school?" he said, "I don't have time for this".

"She's your daughter and it's her first day of school. You have to do this Tony", Pepper said.

* * *

An hour later, Tony was walking his daughter to her classroom.

"Hello Mr. Stark", the teacher said. The teacher was older, which was good for Tony's daughter. "And who is this?" she asked.

"This is Karalina, but we just call her Kara", Tony said. Tony settled her into her cubby.

"Daddy, are you comin' ta git me?" she asked.

"No Kara. Rhodey's gonna pick you up today", Tony told his daughter. He kissed her head and left.

The teacher sat her by a little boy with big black glasses.

"I'm Peter", he said.

Kara smiled and said, "I'm Kara".

* * *

*10 years later*

Kara leaned up against her locker. "God. That math test was killer", she groaned, "Daddy's gonna murder me".

"Hey, I offered to tutor you", Peter said putting his books in his locker.

"We can't all be smart", she said joked.

"And not everyone's dad can be a superhero", he said.

"Touché my friend", Kara said.

Peter just laughed.

"I'm starving", Kara told Peter, "Do you think May would mind me staying the night?"

"Again?" he asked.

"You have no idea what Pepper and my father do…even when I'm in the house", Kara said shooting him a look that told him everything.

The two friends shuddered and laughed.

"Come on", he said closing his locker.

"Thanks Peter", she said kissing his cheek.

Peter threw his arm around his best friend's shoulder and they headed to his house.

Everything was normal, but little did they know that in a couple of years…their lives would be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Spiderman or Iron Man in any way.**

**A/N-Hey, it's been awhile. I got caught up in some other fandoms and started writing for them to. So...here you go!**

* * *

*2 years later*

"Kara! Are you even listening to me?" Pepper asked.

"Pipe down Pep, I can hear you loud and clear", Kara said.

"You'd better have everything you need for school, because I'm not going to drop it off again", she said.

"I've got everything. Jeeze Pepper", Kara said. She grabbed her backpack and said, "Hey dad. Wanna fly me to school?"

"Haha", Tony said throwing an apple at his daughter.

Kara caught it and bit into it. "Thanks", she said. She ran to school and literally ran into Peter. "Sorry", she said.

"S'okay Kara", he said rubbing the back of his head.

"They hit you again?" she asked.

Peter only nodded.

"One of these days they're going to knock you out", she said.

They were walking down the hallway when a girl walked up to him and said, "You're Peter right?"

"Yeah", Peter said.

"I like your photos", she said.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Thanks", Peter said.

"I was wondering, are you busy Friday night?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, he is", Kara snapped.

"That's really too bad, because I wanted someone to take some pictures of my boyfriend's car", the girl said, "You, I really wanna frame a good one for his birthday".

"That's really nice of you", he said, "I'll have to look at my schedule". He put his skateboard down and started to skate down the hallway. He got in trouble like always.

"You're such a menace", Kara told him.

"Am not", he said.

"Are too", she said.

They turned the corner and he started skating again. They arrived at his locker and found 2 teenagers making out in front of it.

"Move it! Nobody wants to see that!" Kara snapped.

They broke apart.

As they left, Kara heard the boy say, "Freak".

She brushed it off.

"Thanks", Peter said pulling a textbook out of his locker.

"No problem", she said. She followed him out into the courtyard. Kara froze as Peter took a picture of Gwen Stacy. "Gwen Stacy? Really?" Kara asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Peter said.

"Dude. She's way out of your league", she said.

"And who is in my league? You?" Peter joked as Kara blushed.

Before she could say anything, the two heard, "Eat it! Eat it!"

Peter started off for the group.

"Peter!" Kara yelled going after him.

It was Flash terrorizing some kid again.

"Hey Parker, come on! Get a picture of this", he said holding the kid up.

"No, I'm not gonna take a picture of it. Put him down, man", Peter said.

"Come on", Flash goaded, "Take the picture".

"Put him down, Flash", Peter told him.

"Take the picture", Flash repeated.

"Put him down, Eugene!" Peter yelled.

Flash threw the kid to the ground. Flash punched Peter in the face.

"Peter!" Kara yelled, fighting her way to him.

One of the other guys grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Come on! Get up Parker!" Flash yelled. Flash punched him in the stomach, sending Peter to the ground again. "Get up!" Flash yelled, "Come on! Come on!"

"Leave him alone!" Kara yelled.

Peter tried to get up, but Flash kicked him in the stomach.

"Get up!" Flash yelled again.

"Stop it!" Kara yelled.

"Still not taking the picture", Peter gasped.

Kara smiled.

"Stay down, Parker!" Flash yelled, "Who wants one more?"

Gwen Stacy walked up and said, "Flash! We still on for after school today? My house, 3:30? I hope you've been doing your homework. Last time, I was very disappointed in you".

"Okay, move", Flash said.

"No, how about we go to class?" Gwen suggested, "How about it?"

"Whatever", Flash said walking off as the bell rang.

The guy let of Kara and she ran over to Peter.

"Come on", she said helping him up. She brushed him off.

"Thanks", he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being you", he said.

Kara blushed and said, "I think that punch might have scrambled your brain".

Peter laughed and grabbed his things.

* * *

They went into the classroom and sat down.

Before class started, Gwen turned to Peter.

"I thought that was great what you did. It was stupid, but it was great", she said, "You should probably go to the nurse. You might have a concussion".

"I think I'll be , Kara is studying medicine", Peter said.

Kara blushed.

"What's your name?" Gwen asked him.

"You don't know my name?" Peter asked her.

"No, I know your name", Gwen told him, "I just want to know if you know your name".

"Peter", he said, "Parker. Peter Parker".

"Okay. Okay, good", Gwen said, "I'd still go to the nurse though…or get Kara to check you out". Gwen blushed when she realized what she had said.

Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

When the school day was over, Peter and Kara stood outside of the school.

"Hey, you coming by later?" Peter asked.

"Don't think so", Kara said, "I think Pepper has something planned for tonight".

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you later then", Peter said hugging her.

"Yeah", she said softly.

While Kara walked home, all she could think about was Gwen Stacy.

She was perfect.

Perfect grades, perfect family, perfect life.

Kara hated her.

* * *

When Kara returned to Stark tower, she got in the elevator and said, "JARVIS, please tell Pepper and my father that I'm home".

"Yes Miss Stark", he said.

The elevator ride was a slow one, considering they were having work done to the tower.

She reached the living level, she found Pepper in the kitchen.

"Hey, you hungry?" Pepper asked, "I can make you something".

"Unless you have something that make a certain someone disappear, no thank you", Kara snapped.

"What happened at school today?" Pepper asked her.

"Nothing", she said, "It's just Peter likes this one girl and the girl is totally out of his league".

"Why should you be jealous? You and Peter are just friends", Pepper said.

"But…" Kara started to say.

"You like Peter", Pepper said, "You've been friends for years and now that you're in high school, you're starting to feel something for him".

"How are you so good at this?" Kara asked Pepper.

"Honey, I've been through high school before", Pepper said.


End file.
